


Premise Set-up, aka Just what kind of series is this exactly?

by pderdy



Series: Pandora's Box [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Intro, Time Shenanigans, all in the pursuit of making this story make more sense, hint: this fic is a taste of what the series is going to be like, if its your jam: congratulations, if that makes sense, its my jam btw so, or die trying, setsuna headcanons and a shit ton of exposition, this is definitely a story that i want to write, yep. its gonna be a lot of mental gymnastics like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: Setsuna called Ami for a talk, and the poor girl has no idea what she's getting herself into. Well, okay, she has a semblance of an idea. But still...





	Premise Set-up, aka Just what kind of series is this exactly?

Sailor Pluto stood ever vigilant in front of the Door of Space-Time.

 

No, the door's literal facade is only a small aspect of it.

No, the only way to visualize it in its entirety is by using more than four dimensions, so that's not happening.

No, Pluto has technically never left it, even as she lives her life on earth as Meioh Setsuna.

 

Setsuna sighed. From here, if she's going to tell a story of any kind, she will need to choose an event as a reference point, because it's unclear which one exactly comes before and which one comes after. The job description of the Time Guardian is best left as a self explanatory title.

Long story short, if she has to try to explain it at all? She has the ability to perceive every event that has been and yet to be, but her consciousness comes across them inconsequentially because it is fragmented across every single branch she has ever and will be existing in.

All in all, it can be neatly oversimplified into these clauses:

 

 

I. Responsibilities

 

I.1. To stop the immense powers available (1.a.) in the entire universe (1.b.) from interfering with the extremely fragile tapestry of time (1.c.).

I.1.a. There is an absurd amount of power spread throughout existence, a significant amount of which (more or less 0.1%) are capable of manipulating time.

I.1.b. It doesn't matter who, absolutely no one is exempt, not even Chaos itself. This includes herself, with consequences for every nuance of violation to this rule detailed further in section III.

I.1.c. A singularity of cause-and-effect in which everything is inexplicably linked.

 

I.2. As a constituent of the Sol System (I.2.a.) with local jurisdiction (I.2.b.) of its space-time continuum (1.2.c.), to heed the rule of the eminent ruling body (1.2.d.) within.

I.2.a. The planetary system orbiting the star called Sol

I.2.b. Sailor Pluto's powers of perception and interference across time and space expands only the entire Sol System. What, did you think she can do this for the entire fuckin' universe? She would rather die, man. Holy shit.

I.2.c. Time, as a dimension, is very closely tied to the first three dimensions of space.

I.2.d. The most recent eminent ruling power in the Sol System is Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal.

 

I.3. To preserve, in any way possible (1.3.a.), the current total (1.3.b.) amount of existing mass in space.

I.3.a. If she has to perish to accomplish this, then so be it.

I.3.b. The universe does a good job at maintaining its own equilibrium via conservation of energy, expansion, and entropy, but incredibly bad things happen when an imbalance is forced upon it.

 

 

II. Extent of powers available

 

II.1. Exclusivity

II.1.1. No one else can manipulate space and time within the Sol System.

II.1.1.a. Unless they step over her dead body.

 

II.2. Regarding the flow of time

II.2.1. Alterations in the speed and direction of the flow of time.

II.2.2. The creation and destruction of branches in the timeline.

 

II.3. Regarding space

II.3.1. Folding the curvature of space for the purposes of translation

II.3.2. The immense energy inside her sailor crystal, as the representative of the entire Kuiper belt.

 

 

III. Consequences

 

III.1. For violations of rule I.1.

III.1.1. The timelines got fucked

III.1.1.a. She has to put it back in place. The universe doesn't care how.

III.1.1.b. She has to stabilize it. Maybe it isn't what it used to be, but if the best result is stability then it's good enough.

 

III.1.2. She fucked with it herself

III.1.2.a. She has to live with it. She made her bed, now she has to lie in it.

III.1.2.b. If it fucks with other timelines then she must undo her actions.

 

III.2. For violations of rule I.2.

III.2.1. For the ruling body to decide.

III.2.1.a. In general, you don't want to piss off the most powerful person in the universe. Just saying.

 

III.3. For violations of rule I.3.a.

III.3.1. Due to the laws of nature, it causes an energy flux so great that there is no way to survive it.

III.3.1.a. In other words, the explosion kills her. She dies.

III.3.2. There cannot be a consequence for when it manifests in the form detailed in the second half of rule 1.3.b. At that point, the manifestation counts as a consequence on its own.

 

 

All that clearly stated? Alright.

It all started when she stopped the Black Moon Clan from going to the past.

But wait. That's just following the rules. Right? Yes, but it caused violation III.1.1.

But how? Well, the moment she did it, she felt her consciousness fragment a few thousand times over; it was so bad that it actually gave her a migraine.

Even worse is the fact that it's inevitable. It was a decision! Of course there's one timeline where she did the thing, and another timeline where she didn't do the thing.

 

See? This is _hard_ , and is why she doesn't usually even try to explain anything.

But no. She's going deeper with this. Because this one is super special.

 

The peculiarity with this one case is that, apparently, stopping the Black Moon Clan meant that Chaos' presence in the universe failed to reach the Silver Crystal.

Energy counts as mass for the purposes of the clauses, and when it failed to balance out, the universe bent over to make it happen.

When the universe bends over, a paradigm shift occurs.

As Chaos dissipated outside the Sol System for having failed to reach it, it grew anew from within it. Except, this time, the most likely probability for that to happen isn't by the Silver Crystal, because it had just shone so brightly that Chaos is absent from it.

So, uh, Chaos cultivated from the Mercury Crystal instead, because it had harbored the most chaotic energy at that time. And to make it happen, the paradigm shift made it so that the Mercury Crystal is the eminent ruling power in the Sol System.

 

Very counter-intuitive? Yes. Counts as a violation to all three items in chapter III? _Yes_.

 

Now, Sailor Pluto has to stabilize it, live with it, try to ease Sailor Mercury into it, _and_ experience the incredibly punishing existence under the paradigm shift.

One hell of an intro, right?

 

~ + ~

 

Ami stopped summarizing and looked up at Setsuna for confirmation. Setsuna nodded. Ami buried her face in her hands.

Setsuna refilled Ami's tea cup.

 

"So, you understand now why I have come to you for help."

 

Ami whimpered into her palms, but she nodded. Setsuna continued.

 

"I need the details of your first encounter with Chaos in the form of Metaria."

 

Ami leaned back, and puts together a retelling in her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will be directly continued by the next fic in the series! when it's up, you'll be able to just click the next button to keep reading. wish me luck!


End file.
